Meeting of Hearts and Worlds
by Ice Prince Hitsugaya
Summary: A series of stories about two people from different worlds, yet may have a previously established connection to one another. This is for my great friend Tuli-chan and all her birthdays to come. I hope you all enjoy them. And Happy Birthday Tuli-chan!
1. First meeting

**Meeting of Hearts and Worlds**

A cool breeze floated through the air of Seireitei, it was a calm and peaceful night that would one day become chaos in the war against the Quincy. But for now, it was a tranquil time that allowed one Kuchiki Byakuya to walk through his mansion's garden without worry.

As he went, he soon reached the small pond filled with large koi. Though while he stared down at the reflection of the moon upon the water, Byakuya's focused gaze briefly softened. His thoughts filled with memories of times he spent with Hisana under the moonlight just like this. Despite their time together being short, he felt happiest when he had been with her.

Hours passed through the night and Byakuya remained mostly motionless as he was completely lost in thought. Of which didn't allow him to notice the moon beginning to glow even brighter. But as his eyes soon sharpened once more, he tilted his head up to look at the bright light radiating from the moon in the night sky.

After a brief few moments, the glowing died down and the raven-haired captain wondered if it was just his imagination. But the moment he looked back to his garden, his eyes briefly widened when he noticed a figure standing on the other side of the pond. His hand moved toward his katana, but with this person facing away from him and having the moonlight shining on them, it was difficult to identify them.

"Who are you?" was Byakuya's demanding question, his tone serious and somewhat cold.

Immediately following this however, the person across from him turned around. They revealed to be a young woman with large purple eyes, long flowing hair of a similar, yet darker color and very gentle features. She wore a traditional kimono that was white and a red-purple in color, along with a long white ribbon draped over her arms. There was a white crescent moon shape design on her kimono's sleeves, and a necklace that had a round mirror with three, long golden charms leading down toward her knees. Lastly, she had a strange golden ordainment in her hair that Byakuya identified as something that would likely be worn by royalty.

Upon seeing her, Byakuya's eyes widened once more as his mind flashed an image of Hisana in place of this young woman before he truly saw her. However, his features quickly return back to normal as his hand was fully on his Zanpakuto.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies." she said quickly before bowing her head.

"I was attempting to contact a friend of mine, but it seems that something caused me to accidentally cross into your dimension." she continued as she bowed her head once more.

This made Byakuya look at her with a briefly raised brow and relax his hand on his katana. "What do you mean 'cross' into this dimension?" he questioned as he continued to give her a hard stare.

"Well...its a little difficult to explain, but that's one of my many powers. But I promise I'm not here to bring any harm...and I will leave the moment I'm able to." she said with a gentle, yet sheepish smile toward he man before her.

"Oh!" she started once more as her expression turned to once that showed she just recalled something; "And my name is Daidōji Tomoyo by the way...but you can just call me 'Tomoyo'. What's your name?"

After her words, she gave another gentle smile that made her look so innocent and pure that it brought back many memories of Hisana. This was only the second time in his life that he met someone who appeared to have an untainted soul, which made her seem almost angelic. Yet he quickly narrowed his eyes slightly on her and stepped forward.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya." was all the raven-haired man responded with as he looked at Tomoyo with a nearly emotionless expression.

Though on the inside, the head of the Kuchiki clan was far from quiet, his mind filled with multiple questions. Each one related to this stranger in some fashion, but he soon figured that he wouldn't get the answers without asking.

"So where are you from?" he questioned silently as he stood like a statue in the moonlit garden.

"I'm from Nihon Country, though you can just call it Japan." Tomoyo said with another small smile to him.

"So you're from an alternate version of the World of the Living." Byakuya commented mostly to himself as he tilted his head down and briefly closed his eyes.

"I guess so, if that's where your 'Japan' is." Tomoyo said with a short shrug of her shoulders as she glanced around.

Her eyes shined brightly with interest of everything around her, it looking somewhat similar to her own world in terms of it resembling the feudal-era of Japan. Though her gaze soon turned back to Byakuya as he spoke up once more, though it was in a slightly more urgent tone.

"But if that is true, then you shouldn't be able to survive here. The dense reishi of Soul Society causes those that are not in a soul form to be crushed by this force and die." were his words of warning, to which Tomoyo blinked many times in response.

"Well...I'm not really sure what you mean by that, but I guess my powers might be protecting me until I'm able to gather my strength to travel back to my own world." she said with another glance around.

"Though I must say...this world seems quite beautiful." Tomoyo continued as she turned to Byakuya and gave another small smile.

"I don't mind having to wait in a place like this." she whispered as she briefly closed her eyes while smiling wider.

Byakuya raised a brow to her in response for a moment, yet he couldn't think to ask her anymore questions as he deduced she might know as little as he does about the situation. Though he was brought out of his thoughts as Tomoyo made her second question since arriving.

"Would you mind showing me around a bit? I really interested in this world." she said as her smile remained constant.

"If you don't mind it of course." the purple-haired girl added quickly as her voice continued to sound remarkably innocent.

This making Byakuya feel as though if he denied her, he was somehow doing a terrible thing. Of which lead for him to just nod his head lightly and speak in a silent tone; "So long as you don't cause any trouble while you're here, I will accept the responsibility of showing you around. But we will have to stay within my mansion as to not alarm everyone in Soul Society."

"I don't mind that at all." she started before glancing around once more with wonder in her eyes.

"This mansion is amazing, I like it. It's really big and looks lovely." Tomoyo continued with another smile toward Byakuya.

Whom looked at her with a briefly raised brow before he turned to the side and started walking. "If you'll follow me." he said silently, to which the purple-haired girl quickly rushed up behind him to let him lead.

Though as he took her from room to room, and area to area, Byakuya explained things about how Soul Society worked and things of that nature. However, it quickly started to become more about his family and clan than anything else. Tomoyo's curiosity stemming from the small, yet very noticeable memorials that were in many rooms of the mansion. But as they passed by a specific room, Tomoyo happened to glance inside and notice a row of candles illuminating a single picture in the center of a mantel.

"Ne...Kuchiki Byakuya, what's this?" she called out to Byakuya as he had kept on walking.

He turned to look at her, though his eyes briefly widened as he intentionally left 'that' room out of the destinations he was going to put on display. Though he soon joined her in the doorway and looked to the picture with a much softer gaze than normal.

"This is the room I dedicated to my late wife, Hisana. She died from an illness fifty-two years ago." he said silently, causing Tomoyo to gasp.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory." she said quickly as she looked down sadly.

Byakuya looked to her for a brief moment before he turned away and shook his head; "No need for you to apologize, it happened many years ago." he said as he slid the doors closed.

"You really loved her." Tomoyo said silently, her bringing her head up to look at him as she slowly developed a smile of happiness on her features.

"Yes, I did." Byakuya confirmed with a light nod, despite not looking to her until after he finished speaking.

"Would you like to continue viewing the rest of the mansion?" he questioned as he turned to her fully.

Tomoyo gave another small smile to him before shaking her head; "My feet are a bit tired, would you mind if we just sat and talked for a little while?" she asked quietly.

Though it was obvious to Byakuya that she wasn't feeling fatigue at all, he merely nodded in response and gestured her to the ledge of the floor. Of which they sat down on and looked up at the night sky in near unison.

"I'm curious...what sort of life have you had?" Tomoyo asked as she glanced to him and tilted her head slightly.

Byakuya briefly returned her gaze before looking back to the stars in the sky; "I had a natural childhood, filled with rebellion and attempts to try and prove myself better than others. Though after becoming the head of my clan, I matured very quickly and learned to lead by example." he began, despite not really knowing why he was telling her this.

"I lived this way for many years, until I met her. Hisana was a woman from a poor district and the fact that I began a relationship with her was seen as bad as a crime in my family. But I didn't care what they said, because after spending time with her in the dealings my family had with the leaders in Rukongai, I fell in love." he continued on silently as his eyes closed, him recalling all of these events in his memory.

"We both did...and despite her illness, I wished to be with her for as long as I possibly could." Byakuya said as his eyes slowly opened, yet the sadness of Hisana's death was very clear within them.

"I spent five wonderful years with her before she died and out of my sorrow, I vowed to my parents that I would never break the rules again. But I broke it many times because there were moments that my sense of justice clashed with the justice of Soul Society. Though it was because of 'him' that I was able to see that...and I've become a better man as a result." he finished as he gaze a glance over to Tomoyo.

Whom was giving him a soft smile, to which she then nodded her head lightly. "You've had a hard, yet wonderful life, Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm glad to hear that you've found happiness even after going through so much." she said with her joy could be felt through merely her voice.

Byakuya briefly blinked to her words, yet he gave a thankful nod in response. Though he then tilted his head to the side in question as he spoke up silently; "What about your life?"

"Me?" Tomoyo all but squeaked out with blinking eyes before she smiled sheepishly. "W-Well...I guess I had a similar upbringing as you."

"I was born the Princess of my country, but also as 'Miko'...which in my world is a powerful sorceress that protects others from demons. But along side my sister, we rule the country with fairness and kindness." she continued with her smile becoming a happy one now.

"I've made many friends over the years and though we've gone through many things...we've all stayed strong and have become not only closer, but better people as well. I suppose I don't really have as much to tell as you." Tomoyo finished as she giggled lightly, her covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves.

Byakuya raised a brow briefly, to which he then gave a light nod of his head in response. "It looks like we have both grown quite well by our own devices." he said before tilting his gaze up toward the moon.

"Ah...it seems so." Tomoyo whispered as she too looked up at the brightly shining orb in the sky.

As the two stared at the soon ending night sky, a brief breeze blew by them, allowing a few sakura petals to dance in front of their view of the moon. They then looked to one another once more, yet the moment seemed to stretch as neither knew what more to say. But it wasn't awkward, as this silence seemed to be one of understanding between each other.

After a few brief moments, Tomoyo smiled a bit wider and closed her eyes in the process. "You're a truly wonderful man Kuchiki Byakuya, I'm glad to have met you." she whispered to him.

"As I you, Tomoyo. But you may address me as 'Byakuya'." he responded as a very rare smile curled his lips slightly.

After his words, Tomoyo smiled wider before she stood up and walked out into the clearing before them. Her beginning to glow brightly as the moon's light was starting to fade when the sun's rays came into view. Though she glowed brighter than both of these and turned to look at Byakuya, whom had also stood up.

"I pray we may meet again, Byakuya." she said with a gentle and kind smile.

"As will I, Tomoyo." he said back as his own smile remained on his features, even as the woman before him glowed even brighter before vanishing with the rising of the sun over the horizon.

Byakuya briefly squinted from the sun's light, yet he soon turned toward the doors he shut before. He then slowly walked up to them and opened them once more and looked at Hisana's picture with a soft gaze.

"Could it be?" he whispered silently, him thinking back to the moment when he saw Hisana's image in Tomoyo for that split second.

Following his words, he gave another small smile before closing the doors once more and began walking down the path toward his quarters. "It's always possible."


	2. Second meeting

This is another birthday gift to my wonderful friend Tuli-chan, I hope you enjoy this sequel to my previous gift. ;) And I wish you a very happy birthday. ^^**  
**

* * *

**Another Meeting of Hearts and Worlds**

It was early morning in Karakura town, when Captain Kuchiki Byakuya arrived in the world of the living. He slowly drew in a breath of the cool spring air as he glanced from side to side. The raven-haired man was currently near the stream that separated Karakura town from the city directly beside it. Though as he started on his way toward the Urahara shop, in order to get his gigai, he drifted off into thought.

'I understand that the Head Captain wishes for me to provide assistance to Kurosaki Ichigo, but there are plenty of others here that are fully capable of doing so. I suppose it's another incident of trying to appease Central 46, in light of the increase of Hollow attacks.' he mused to himself while continuing on his way.

However, before he turned the final corner that led to the shop, Byakuya suddenly felt a strange presence within the area. This lead him to quickly glance around with scanning eyes, yet he couldn't seem to pinpoint where the source was. But while he remained in one place, the presence itself was coming closer and closer by the second.

Despite the fact that there were many people walking through the streets, the captain quickly shifted his gaze toward one specific person. Him being able to tell, that considering all the other humans nearby, this one was the most different. 'Who is that?' he thought quickly to himself.

The person in question was a young woman, whom appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She also had long raven-colored hair, red eyes and a very buxom figure. Though more interesting still was her very fashionable outfit that consisted of a long purple dress, that had no sleeves and held openings on the sides to reveal her long legs. Across the bottom half of this garment, many white flower designs could be seen upon it, which were also on her purple heels.

Although, it was the mere aura this woman gave off that made her almost intimidating. even to Byakuya. But whilst staring at her, he quickly noticed that she too was walking toward the Urahara shop. This quickly snapped him out of his brief daze and allowed him to follow after her. It being clear from his determined expression that he wanted to know who this woman was and why she was there.

Upon entering the grounds of the shop, the woman suddenly stopped and glanced to Byakuya behind her. She then just smiled softly, yet mysteriously as there was no doubt that she could see him just fine. "Stalking is a terrible habit, but I guess I couldn't blame you." she chuckled out in amusement.

Byakuya didn't even blink from this as his eyes just narrowed; "Who are you?" was all he asked, his voice sounding very firm.

"Oh~, now that would be telling." the woman responded with a slightly wider smile.

"But for the sake of names other than 'you', you may call me 'Ichihara Yuuko'. Or just 'Yuuko'." she continued with a very elegant wave of her hand.

"Very well then...what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked, his tone remaining the same despite getting his previous question answered.

"Now aren't you the rude one." Yuuko started while placing her hands to her sides.

"Normally when someone gives you their name, you should return the favor." she finished, yet her own tone took on a much firmer side near the end.

This actually making a shiver run up Byakuya's spine as he felt like this woman was not someone to be taken lightly. "Kuchiki Byakuya." was his silent response to her.

Yuuko immediately blinked her eyes to him while she tilted her head to the side. "You mean...you're 'The Kuchiki Byakuya'?" she asked, her actually sounding rather surprised from this.

"You know of me?" the captain question back as he wasn't sure of how this woman could have even heard his name.

However, before Yuuko could answer, Kisuke's voice was suddenly heard from the door of his shop. "Ah~! Yuuko my old friend, decided to finally visit me again~? How long has it been? Twenty..thirty years?" he laughed out while walking toward the woman.

"Thirty-five actually. But I'm sure you recall me telling you how difficult it is to get to such a far away world, even for someone me?" Yuuko said with a small smirk curling her lips.

"Oh...Captain Kuchiki, I didn't know that you were here too. I assume you got acquainted with Yuuko here?" Kisuke asked before gesturing for the the pair to follow him inside the shop.

"I suppose you could say that, but who exactly is she? And what did she mean by this being a 'far away world'?" Byakuya questioned as his gaze narrowed on the blond man.

"Well..." Kisuke started with a sheepish smile.

"Allow me." Yuuko interjected with a raised hand once they were all sitting down.

"You see...many years ago, when even I was young, I was practicing my magic in order to develop it. However, during an experimental transportation spell which allows people to travel between worlds, I used too much power and ended up in this one. Or more specifically...Soul Society." she began, to which Byakuya blinked in a bit of shock.

"But while it was a short visit, the feeling of the world interested me. So while I made it back to my own world, I decided to try going there again many years later. During of which, was when I met Kisuke here...as well as Tessai..." she continued, her saying the last name just as said man came into the room with tea for each of them.

"...and also Yoruichi." the woman finished, though she soon glanced around as if expecting the purple haired woman to be somewhere nearby.

"She's not here just yet, but I'm sure if you stick around...she'll make it on time before you return back to your world." Kisuke added just before sipping his tea and letting out a breath.

"We'll see." Yuuko muttered, yet soon looked to Byakuya once more as he seemed to have even more questions than before.

"Anyway...long story short, I befriended them and I decided to visit them whenever I get the chance. Of course...this has been the longest wait yet since there has been a lot going on recently." she continued with a heavy sigh, her almost appearing tired.

"I suppose I have no choice but to believe you. So are they the ones who told you about me?" Byakuya asked with a glance toward Kisuke and Tessai.

"Oh no...not at all. It was Tomoyo-hime, she seemed to be quite smitten from the way she kept talking about you." Yuuko explained with a small grin and wink, which lead for an ever so rare blush to spread on Byakuya's features.

"She was a bit sad from the fact that she couldn't seem to figure out a way to get here again. Though, now that I know it's 'this' world you come from, I suppose I could possibly work something out with her." she continued as an even wider grin curled her lips.

"Tomoyo?" Byakuya echoed out as he recalled the night said girl had appeared before him many months ago.

Yet while Yuuko looked at him, she slowly raised an elegant brow and smiled softly. "I see it went both ways." she whispered before waving a hand.

"I would normally have you or her ask me to grant this as a wish, but I think just for this one time...I'll let it slide." the woman continued with a wink as her body began to glow brightly.

However, it was the glowing within the next room that drew more attention. Despite not being able to see what was happening, the sudden 'Kyaa!' from the other room was all they needed in order to realize what Yuuko had done. This led for Byakuya slowly stand up and walk over to the room's door, him wanting to confirm if what he suspected was true.

"Are you sure about this? You used up quite a bit of magic just coming here, and now you've used up even more by doing the same for her." Kisuke whispered to Yuuko while bringing up his fan to the side of his face.

"Don't worry...I think it'll be worth it." she started with a soft smile as she turned to watch Byakuya open the door and reveal Tomoyo sitting on the floor.

Said girl was pouting lightly while rubbing the back of her head, yet upon seeing the raven-haired man, she blushed deeply. "B-B-B-Byakuya?!" she stuttered out while trying to adjust her purple kimono as it had become slightly offset from her fall.

"Tomoyo..." the captain whispered silently before coming over and offering her his hand to take.

Despite her blush remaining, Tomoyo slowly smiled softly and took his hand. This allowed him to help the girl to her feet, to which she smiled a bit wider to Byakuya. "We finally meet again, ne?" she said silently, yet in a very happy tone.

"Ah, who knew our worlds have already crossed paths before." he said with a nod, to which he then stepped to the side so that Tomoyo could see the occupants in the other room.

"Yuuko-san?" she said in surprise while blinking many times at the sight of this woman.

"Hello again Tomoyo-hime, I hope you appreciate this gift. I will be expecting equal payment for each 'wish' after this point." the raven-haired woman stated as she offered a small smile to the girl.

Whom looked at her with blinking eyes for a moment, yet she soon smiled in response and nodded. "Hai." she began before bowing her head; "Thank you."

"No need to thank me...just make sure that your time together is spent wisely. My powers will have returned by nightfall, so..." Yuuko started, yet never continued as she just waved of her hand slightly.

Tomoyo nodded once more to her, to which she looked up to Byakuya, who in turn, gazed back to her. Yet they soon blinked a few times and glanced away from one another since they both seemed to realize what Yuuko was insinuating about their relationship. But despite being embarrassed, neither one of them denied that were was indeed something between the two of them.

"Would you like me to show you around the town?" Byakuya asked silently with a clearing of his throat.

"Ah...I'd like that." Tomoyo responded as she smiled a bit wider, to which they soon looked to their hands as they had yet to let go.

This making them both look down shyly, but their hands remained clasped around each others. Though the captain had to place his spiritual body within a gigai, the pair soon made their way out into Karakura town. Even with Byakuya knowing so little about so many things, the pair truly enjoyed themselves just by talking to one another.

With both of them already knowing about each other's past, they didn't ever feel the need to ask questions relating to such. They just had fun walking through the streets, talking and even having lunch. During of which they discovered even more things about one another, such as Tomoyo liking Soba and Sushi, yet hating green peppers. Or even the fact that Byakuya created an imaginary character named; Wakame Ambassador, of which Tomoyo thought was truly adorable.

However, after the evening had passed and they were on their way back to the Urahara shop, a wave of glee washed over both of them. The pair knowing that today was the first of many that they would be able to spend time with one another. Which brought them directly outside the shop's door as the two shared a long moment of just gazing into each other's eyes.

All the while, Yuuko and Kisuke were watching from one of the windows and grinned widely. "Oh~, I betcha they're gonna do it." the blond whispered as he brought his fan up in front of his mouth.

"Not a chance...Tomoyo is too pure to kiss on the first date, and from what I can tell of Byakuya...he's too respectful." Yuuko stated, yet she kept her voice very hushed.

Though, while Kisuke slowly nodded in agreement to this, they both blinked a few times as the pair outside seemed to be unconsciously moving closer to one another. This making the two inside, blink many times and even press their cheeks against the window as if to get a better look. But just when it seemed like Byakuya's and Tomoyo's might connect, Yoruichi suddenly came up to them with a tired sigh.

"Aw man...I'm exhausted." the golden-eyed woman muttered while stretching her arms.

However, she immediately blinked many times to the pair right in front of her, to which she slowly took on a devious grin. "Oh~? You've finally gotten yourself a new girlfriend I see." she said with an approving nod.

"She looks like a lovely young woman, you're quite lucky to find someone like her." Yoruichi continued, her adding a wink to Tomoyo as the girl blushed lightly.

"I-I think I'm the lucky one." the girl whispered, yet quickly cleared her throat and turned away.

"I-I mean...um..." was all she could manage out before Yoruichi just smiled and placed a hand to the girl's shoulder.

"It's alright, you can be honest." she whispered with another wink to Tomoyo; "Anyway, I'm heading inside. Play nice you two~!"

After Yoruichi's last comment, the two just looked from each other before away in a bit of embarrassment. This made the golden-eyed woman giggle in response as she went inside the shop, yet she left the door open. Which made it so that they pair could hear her and Yuuko greeting one another, as well as exchanging farewells. Though as Byakuya and Tomoyo made eye contact once more, the pair shared a soft gaze since they knew Yuuko would be leaving soon.

"I enjoyed today." Tomoyo started as she slowly developed a smile on her features.

"As did I. I hope we can do this much more often in the future." Byakuya said, him nodding his head in agreement to the girl's words.

"And I'm sure we will." the young princess said, to which both she and the raven-haired captain turned to Yuuko as she came walking up to the open door.

"It's time." was all the woman said as Tomoyo gave a nod.

Though before moving, Byakuya and the purple-haired girl shared another long gaze. This one look all but radiating something that neither of them could admit just yet, but everyone else could tell what it was. After finally separating, Tomoyo and Yuuko made their way into the yard of the shop, the former of whom looked to Byakuya and smiled again. "Until next time, Byakuya."

"Ah...I look forward to it, Tomoyo." he responded as they waved to one another just before Yuuko created a magic circle and vanished with the princess.

'Perhaps I should thank the Head Captain for sending me here when he did.' Byakuya thought silently as he held a smile on his features, him not even realizing that he had this expression for much of the day.

"Another meeting of hearts and worlds, I suppose." he whispered silently.


	3. Third meeting

**This is another birthday gift to my awesome and wonderful friend; Tuli-chan. I hope that you'll like this sequel even more than the last. ;) A very Happy Birthday to you my dear friend. ^^**

* * *

**Strange Meeting of Hearts and Worlds**

Months passed, with many meetings occurring along the way. After the first time Ichihara Yuuko allowed Daidoji Tomoyo to cross into the other world, said girl unintentionally exploited the new pathway. She continued to traverse the only way she knew of how to meet Kuchiki Byakuya again and again.

But while Yuuko had warned her many times to not abuse the pathway, she found it harder and harder to resist. Whether it was out of a strange rebellion, a desire to do the forbidden, or possibly...something else entirely, she kept going to see Byakuya as often as her duties would allow her.

All the while, the raven-haired captain had also been informed of the risks behind the two of them seeing one another so much. However, he found himself unable to deny Tomoyo entry into his world and into his life. Whether it was the feeling of wanting a friend, a desire to connect with someone he felt he knew, or...something else entirely, he never once told her to leave.

Yuuko's warning to the pair when she and Kisuke created a gateway between their worlds had been; 'It is only open from my world's side since it draws power from its magic. But that means if it's used too often, the magic of my world could become unstable. Which means one of two things can happen, either the connection between our worlds will sever, or it'll open new connections to other...and completely unknown worlds. So keep the visits to once or twice a month to give the world's magic time to settle.'

However, despite these warnings Byakuya and Tomoyo continued to meet up nearly every other day. They spent many days together simply talking, enjoying nature and even sharing stories of their lives. Even though they tried to keep everything a secret from others, nearly everyone in Soul Society and even Nihon found out regardless.

Something that the Head of the Kuchiki clan later discovered was partially because of a certain orange-haired teen talking too much. But his and Tomoyo's problems were about to get much more complicated as their latest 'date' had a rather rude interruption.

"So your name is Uchiha Itachi?" Byakuya questioned to the young raven-haired man, whom was sitting across from him on a bench just outside the Urahara's Shop.

However, as the captain looked at the nodding man, he gave another quick glance over this person with narrowed eyes. He had onyx colored eyes, under of which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. The man also had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, while his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin.

His attire however was even more strange as it mainly consisted of a long black cloak with a high collar. This garment also having many red cloud designs on it, as well as being left unbuttoned down to his mid-chest. Thanks to this, it was easy to see the mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt, which had a simple white belt around the waist. He also had on a forehead protector with a scratched off insignia, something that Byakuya didn't recognize at all. Lastly were his dark blue pants, the similarly colored toe-less sandals and the red ring on his right ring finger that bore the kanji for 'vermilion' on it.

"Yes. And as I said before, I was traveling through the forest with my partner when I was suddenly on that street corner you found me on." Itachi explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And as far as I know...I'm the only one here." he continued, to which Byakuya slowly nodded his head in response.

"And you're Nico Robin, right?" Tomoyo questioned after the two men finished their conversation.

This lead for a beautiful, raven-haired woman to nod her head in response. "Yes. And I too just suddenly appeared next to him." she stated with a brief gesture toward Itachi.

The woman herself had long black hair that reached down to her lower back. It was also pulled back to show her forehead and ears, yet it still had long strands from her bangs to frame her face. The woman's attire mainly consisted of a long salmon, sari-like skirt and a navy blue vest that left her stomach exposed. The latter garment being made of leather and was left mostly unzipped, which exposed her generous chest. This vest also held a periwinkle rose design on the left side near the shoulder. Lastly, she also had a pair of sunglasses resting on her forehead, and a pair of pink high-heeled pumps.

"Though...I was on my crew's boat in the middle of the ocean, so it's quite jarring for me to have simply appeared here." the woman continued as she glanced around the area.

"From what I saw...this place is so much more advanced than anything I've ever seen." Robin muttered mostly to herself, yet Itachi slowly nodded in agreement.

"Same. Though, it does make me wonder just how many other people were brought here like us." the young man added silently, yet he slowly turned toward Byakuya and Tomoyo in suspicion along with Robin.

"As well as the reason why we ended up here to begin with." he finished, to which the woman beside him nodded her head.

"Indeed, it seems highly irregular for two people from completely different worlds to suddenly end up in the same one like this." Robin commented, causing both Byakuya and Tomoyo to tilt their heads down slightly as if ashamed.

"W-Well..." the young girl started as she wasn't sure of how to phrase the reason, without it sounding embarrassing.

This sparked Byakuya to quickly speak up after clearing his throat; "Due to curtain circumstances, these events were bound to become an inevitability. However, we fully intend to remedy this situation and get you both back to your worlds."

After his words, Tomoyo gave a soft and rather admiring smile toward the man. Something of which both Itachi and Robin noticed almost immediately, yet neither decided to comment on it as they nodded. The pair seeming to already understand the situation to some degree just from how the two interacted with one another. "Very well, but how do you plan to do that?" the former asked with a slightly raised brow.

Upon this inquiry, the room fell silent and made both of the strangers to this world clear their throats in near unison. "You don't actually have a plan, do you?" Robin muttered as more of a statement than a question.

Itachi let out a heavy sigh before looking up in deep thought, to which he shook his head. "Regardless...it should be possible for us to return somehow." he started silently while placing a finger and thumb to his chin.

"It's all a matter of gathering information and understanding each component to see the full picture." he continued, to which Robin looked to him with a somewhat impressed expression before nodding in agreement.

"Indeed...but what is our first piece to the puzzle?" she asked, causing another silence to fall over the group as none of them seemed to come up with anything right away.

But after several minutes of pure silence, Tomoyo suddenly spoke up in a silent voice. "Maybe..." she started, her tone sounding as if she wasn't sure of her answer.

"...it has to do with the two of you." the girl finished, making Itachi and Robin blink to her in response before looking to one another briefly.

"Just like with how Byakuya and I first met...maybe the two of you share a connection as well." Tomoyo continued, her starting to blush lightly at what she was suggesting between herself and the raven-haired captain.

Whom had blinked to her many times, yet quickly turned away as if to hide the pink rising upon his own cheeks. Yet he soon turned back to Tomoyo as she finished her words with; "Just like what Yuuko-san says...'Everything is a matter of fate'."

Upon these words, each of the other three blinked a few times as these words truly stuck in their minds and made them think even more so about the situation. However, it was quickly brought to a screeching halt when Tomoyo let out a frightened, yet rather adorable yelp. "Oh no!" she all but whined out, to which each of the other three looked to her in concern.

"What? What is it?" Byakuya asked quickly, his hand inching toward his blade while quickly looking around for any sign of danger.

"Yuuko-san is going to be really mad with us when she finds out about this!" the girl exclaimed, causing Itachi and Robin to raise a brow in question.

Yet while Byakuya retracted his hand from the hilt of his blade, he still seemed quite distressed about this as well. Of which created the musing of; 'Who is this 'Yuuko' they're talking about?' in the other pair's mind.

Just then, as if on cue, Yuuko's and Kisuke's voices could be heard down the street from the shop. These two having kept to the one or two monthly visits, but today happened to be one such meeting. Them going out together with Tessai and Yoruichi to see Kurosaki Ichigo while Ururu and Jinta visited the teen's sisters. Though, since the orange-haired boy had just graduated from high school, he instantly became a prime target for Yuuko to boss around. Her trying to get him to buy her some sake, but much to her dismay, the drinking age prevented him from doing so.

However, as Tomoyo and Byakuya looked to one another, they came to the same conclusion as they both stood up. "You have to hide!" they hissed out silently, yet in a very urgent tone.

Both Itachi and Robin sweat dropped once more in response to this, yet the latter simply smiled lightly and shrugged. "It kinda sounds like fun, so...sure." was all she said before standing up and rushing to the side of the shop to hide.

Though Itachi was hesitant for a brief second, he simply sighed and shrugged in response before running in the same direction. Him getting out of sight just before the group of Kisuke, Yuuko, Tessai and Yoruichi came around the corner. Them looking to Byakuya and Tomoyo as they were once again sitting on the bench trying to look almost overly casual in appearance.

"Um...everything okay?" Kisuke questioned with a glance toward his shop as to make sure there wasn't any sort of smoke coming out.

"Tomoyo didn't try to cook again, did she?" he added while walking over and examining the outside of his store.

"It was only that one time!" the girl whined out with a pout in response, to which Byakuya patted her on the shoulder for comfort.

All the while however, Yuuko was staring at the pair silently, as if she was looking into their very souls. But after a moment, she simply shrugged and walked up next to Kisuke along with the other four. "I'm sure they were just out enjoying the sun on this lovely spring day...right?" she questioned while glancing over her shoulder to the pair when saying her last word.

Despite the fact that both Byakuya and Tomoyo had the feeling she already knew they were hiding something, the two just nodded their heads. "O-Of course." the latter said quickly with an almost nervous smile.

Yuuko smirked to this before looking to Kisuke with a shrug of her shoulders; "Well...I think I'll go out into the town to get myself some sake. I'll be back soon." she all but sang out, to which she gave a wave to everyone and headed toward the street.

This allowed Byakuya and Tomoyo let out a sigh in relief as they hadn't realized they were holding a breath. "On second thought..." Yuuko suddenly started while coming back into the field in front of the shop, making the pair instantly go back on edge.

"...maybe I should stick around? I am a bit tired from all the walking around." she stated in an obviously teasing tone.

"But~...I do want some sake. If only I had someone to get it for me." the woman finished, her making a clear hint toward the pair.

"W-We'd be happy to get you your sake!" Tomoyo claimed quickly, to which she took one of Byakuya's hands and rushed off down the street with him.

Though the raven-haired man blinked to this for a moment, the girl whispered to him once they were far enough away. "Maybe if we get on her good side, she won't cut the connection between our worlds as punishment for abusing it."

Byakuya slowly nodded his head in response to this as they rushed off on their way toward the shop to buy Yuuko's sake. However, on the way back, they met two other people who were obviously not from this world; Kiryuin Satsuki and Tatsumaki. Though, just like with Itachi and Robin, they were together when the pair found them.

After convincing them that they would get them all home, Byakuya and Tomoyo had managed to have these two hide as well. But when they delivered the sake to Yuuko, she claimed that it was the wrong type. Which forced them to go back out to get the right kind of sake, yet they also used the opportunity to introduce both pairs of lost people to one another. As well as to move their hiding spot to inside the shop by using the back door as silently as possible.

Upon going back to the store, they purchased the correct type of sake and brought it back. But not before encountering another pair of people from a different world; Lawliet L and Levi Ackerman. Both of whom were rather silent at first before finally agreeing to come back with them and hide within the shop. Yet when presented with the sake, Yuuko once again denied it to be the right one and sent the pair out once more.

Byakuya showed brief signs of annoyance, but just followed the woman's orders as they were sent out another two times. Both times they came across a group of three people, all of whom were together when found. The first was the trio of Undertaker, Franken Stein and Alucard, while the other had been Bishamonten, Olivier Armstrong, Mirajane Strauss. All of whom agreed to come back with them and even hide. Yet by the time the last group was being brought to the shop, all of the others were just sitting in the living room together with Yuuko, Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi.

This nearly caused the somewhat exhausted pair to almost fall over in response, to which Yuuko simply smiled to them while sipping her tea. "Been breaking the rules, have you?" the woman asked with a giggle as she finished her tea before placing the cup on the table in front of her.

"So you knew all along?" Byakuya muttered while doing his best to hold back a sigh.

"Not the whole time." she responded before turning to a large, yellow mouse that had a lightning bolt shaped tail and two brown strips on its lower back.

"After finding this little guy wandering the street on our way back from Kurosaki's school, it was pretty easy to tell what happened." Yuuko continued on, to which she watched the small creature pour more tea into her empty cup.

"Pika." it spoke up happily as the woman pet its head softly.

"Thank you very much, Pikachu." she whispered, to which the mouse-like beast jumped into her lap.

"While I am greatly disappointed in you both, I figured something like this might happen eventually." Yuuko stated while gesturing for the three other new comers to take a seat.

All of them doing so almost automatically, as if they somehow knew that this woman stood at the top of something they couldn't even fathom yet. "I suppose I'll have to send all of you back home. As well as sever the connections between your worlds and this one since it's already complicated enough having two worlds connected." she stated in a heavy sigh while lifting her cup up and sipping some tea.

After her words, each of the people in the room nodded their head in response as they knew it was the right thing to do. Yet Yuuko waited till she finished her tea before doing so, which gave the group a chance to talk and in some cases, bond with each other. But once the time came, they all gathered in the underground training area. Which of which the portal between the World of the Living and Tomoyo's Nihon country was located. Though, with a bit of magic from Yuuko and science from Kisuke, all twelve of the visitors had vanished.

However, once they were all gone, the witch turned her attention to Tomoyo and Byakuya. The former of whom had her head hung in shame, while the latter simply looked the woman straight in the eye as if not ashamed at all. Something of which made Yuuko slowly raise a brow in response; "Though it'll take some time for the connections to those other worlds to disappear, I suggest that neither of you try to go see the other for a while. Consider it a punishment for your actions." she stated in a firm tone.

Despite Byakuya opening his mouth to dispute this, Tomoyo placed her hand over his and shook her head. This lead for her to smile softly to him and give a deep bow; "Thank you for everything Byakuya, I look forward to our next meeting." she said in a respectful manner, despite not using a suffix with his name.

The raven-haired captain looked to her silently before nodding his head slowly, to which he watched Tomoyo and Yuuko leave through the portal. Of which had instantly closed, as if to make sure that no one could go through. Yet Byakuya still brought his hand out of where it had once been and closed his eyes. "I wish we could always..." he started in a whisper, but quickly stopped when recalling that Kisuke, Tessai and worst of all...Yoruichi...were standing nearby.

The very next day however, Byakuya visited the World of the Living once more and almost fell over from seeing ten of the twelve people from the other worlds walking around Karakura town.

"Hmm, I don't know about any of that." Stein spoke while twisting the screw in his head, something that made the surrounding people think he was dressed for Halloween or such.

"But I am interested in seeing what sort of people and creatures are in other worlds. I can't wait to dissect them." he finished, causing many to inch away while walking down the street.

"Just so long as you save me some of their blood. I am curious if there is a difference if they're from a different world." Alucard commented, him chuckling lightly with a small smirk.

"I'd be pleased to just see their organs. Maybe I'll add a few to my collection." Undertaker added as he, Alucard and Stein just grinned to one another while walking down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, across the street. "My my, looks like they've really 'hit it off'. I'm not sure if I feel happy for them...or disturbed." Mirajane muttered with a small smile, yet with a heavy sweat drop.

"I just hope they don't make their way to my world." Bishamonten stated silently while shaking her head toward the three.

"Nor mine." Olivier agreed, to which each of the three women looked to one another with a nod of their heads.

"Hmph! I'd just send them flying anyway!" Tatsumaki declared firmly, her and Satsuki following close behind the other women.

"As would I." Satsuki claimed as she looked from the trio of men before to the green haired girl.

Though Tatsumaki glanced back to her, she slowly shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the side. "W-Well...I guess having company isn't as bad as I thought it might be." she muttered silently as if trying not to let others hear her.

Yet as each of them talked, L and Levi simply watched all this silently from a bench. "You like cake?" was all L asked suddenly while sitting with his hands and chin resting on his knees.

"Who doesn't?" was all Levi responded with as a brief sparkle shined between them to show their sudden bond of friendship.

All the while, Byakuya blinked to this many times as he quickly made his way to Kisuke's shop. Where of which he found Itachi and Robin playing a game of shogi together on the bench just outside the store. "Welcome back." the woman greeted with a small smile.

"They're inside." Itachi muttered silently at the same time as moving one of his pieces. "Looks like its my win again." he stated to Robin, whom chuckled and nodded with a sigh.

"That makes it 3 to 12, huh? Guess I'm not going to catch up very easily at this rate." she said silently, to which she and Itachi shared a small smirk.

Yet Byakuya just quickly made his way into the shop, to which he saw Yuuko sipping some tea with Pikachu in her lap once more. Though, right across from her was Tomoyo with her own cup of tea, but she seemed to be avoiding the man's gaze as a blush was clearly seen on her features.

"Well...aren't you gonna tell him?" Yuuko asked in a teasing tone as a small grin curled her lips.

After this, Byakuya turned fully toward Tomoyo as the girl groaned silently and placed her tea down. "A-Ano...um..." she started in a very embarrassed voice.

But when she didn't continue on, Yuuko just sighed in response and cleared her throat. "She heard your voice from the other side and it broke her heart to not be able to see you for so long." she began in an almost overly dramatic tone, making Tomoyo wave her hands quickly toward the woman as if soundlessly complaining about her words.

"So she spent the whole night using her powers to create a balance between the worlds. That way...it would allow for the two of you to see each other any time you wish." Yuuko explained with a small grin, yet she soon shrugged her shoulders.

"But...it also allowed the connections to the other worlds to remain, so there might be more incidents like yesterday. Though...now it seems you'll have a little more help now that they've formed their destined bonds, ne?" she more of stated with a wink and gesture toward the door in an obvious hint to the twelve others.

All of this making Byakuya just gaze at Yuuko silently, him able to tell from her tone and words that she knew all of this would happen the whole time. It creating a feeling within the raven-haired man that he hadn't felt before, the sense of how small he was in the grand scheme of things. However, his thoughts on this were ended instantly as Tomoyo spoke up quickly.

"A-Ano..." she started, her finally looking at Byakuya, despite the lingering blush on her features.

"...I hope you'll take care of me from now on." she finished with a bow and hopeful gaze.

The captain blinked a few times to this before he just let out a breath silently and nodded his head in response. "Likewise." he whispered silently with a soft smile, to which Tomoyo mirrored this happily.


End file.
